Your Lie In April
by seeuhun
Summary: Semua berawal di hari kedelapan belas bulan april, musim semi. dan berakhir pada hari yang sama pula. Segala dustamu di bulan april. [Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta] AU. Yuta!POV.


Your Lie In April

Seeuhun

Itu adalah hari kedelepan belas di bulan april, musim semi tahun lalu. Ketika bunga sakura bermekaran. Bunga-bunga sewarna ruam kuku itu mewarnai jalanan yang berembun. Bunganya yang telah layu jatuh tersapu angin. Indah sekali.

Aku menyukai musim semi. Aroma musim semi yang menyegarkan. Jalanan yang basah oleh hujan semalam. Daun-daun yang berembun. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, musim semi setiap tahunnya.

Hari itu aku sedang menyelesaikan lagu ciptaanku di kafe kesukaanku. Aku menyukai kafe ini sama seperti aku menyukai musim semi. Simple saja. Kafe ini menyediakan macaron dan waffle yang enak. Kopi dan coklat hangatnya juga enak. Lebih lagi di depan kafe ini berjejer pohon sakura. Musim semi begini bunganya mekar semua, langit jadi berubah warna. Merah muda.

Aku telah berkutat selama lebih dari empat jam. Tapi aku kehabisan ide. Padahal aku tinggal memasukan lirik saja di bagian chorus dan ending. Aku biasa menulis lirik lagu di kafe ini. Disini aku mendapat banyak inspirasi dibanding ketika mengerjakannya di studio . Namun meski begitu, kehabisan ide di tengah jalan itu hal yang lumrah. Maka ku alihkan pandanganku ke jalanan yang sepi dan melihat helai-helai bunga sakura yang jatuh terbawa angin. Enak sekali jadi bunga sakura. Tertiup angin ke kanan, dia ikut. Tertiup ke kiri pun dia ikut. Bahkan tersapu sampai terinjak pun dia tak menolak. Hidupnya mudah.

Aku terkejut. Ketika aku mendengar suara kursi ditarik. Kursi didepanku. Aku lebih terkejut memandang lelaki di depanku. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak juga pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Kontur wajahnya tegas. Rahangnya tajam seolah bisa memotong sekali gores. Kurva bibirnya melengkung indah. Tampan.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu." Lelaki itu berujar. Suaranya dingin tapi menghangatkan seperti salju di musim dingin. Aku menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa." Itu jawabku. Meski sebenarnya dia memang mengejutkanku. Dan dia orang asing.

"Kamu terlihat frustasi." Dia melirik lembaran kertas di hadapanku. Partitur laguku. Aku memang kehabisan ide dan mungkin aku memang terlihat menyedihkan dan seperti orang frustasi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, orang asing ini menghampiriku karena aku terlihat frustasi? Itu mencurigakan tapi aku tidak curiga.

"Kehabisan ide? Mau ku bantu?" Itu salahku tidak cepat menanggapi.

"Ehm. Ya. Ah maksudku tidak perlu. Ini hal biasa. Nanti juga muncul lagi idenya." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum seindah mungkin.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti soal not balok dan nada-nada nya. Tapi kalau soal lirik aku jagonya loh." Dia menyombongkan diri sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa tidak terpana Ia tampan.

"Benarkah? Apa kamu juga menulis lagu? Atau semacam penulis poetry?" Aku tidak begitu paham. Tapi aku antusias.

"Kalau begitu kita kenalan dulu. Lee Taeyong. Bukan penulis. Penulis apapun . Kamu?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya aku pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Lee Taeyong. Nama yang tampan untuk orang yang tampan. Dan bukan seorang penulis.

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Aku penulis lagu." Aku tersenyum di akhir kata. Dia balas tersenyum.

"Wah. Kamu orang jepang?" Aku mengangguk kalem. "Untuk agensi mana?"

"Uh. Aku belum terikat dengan agensi manapun. Tapi ini lagu untuk penyanyi dari SM enteratinment." Aku baru saja lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku hanya menulis lagu untuk band indie milik temanku. Ketika ada orang dari SM mendengarnya, mereka tertarik dan memintaku menulis untuk salah satu penyanyi mereka.

"Kamu hebat." Taeyong memujiku dengan tersenyum. Aku latah. Ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya kami membicarakan banyak hal. Seperti alasan aku jauh-jauh dari jepang ke korea dan menjadi penulis lagu. Atau kenapa aku lebih suka menulis lirik laguku di kafe ini ketimbang studio probadiku yang ada di apartement.

Orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu adalah orang asing kini telah mengetahui sebagian besar cerita hidupku. Aku sendiri tidak bertanya banyak soal Taeyong. Selain namanya yang ku ketahui setelahnya adalah usianya. Dua puluh delapan. Dia enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Jelas enam kali lebih dewasa dan matang dariku. Aku tidak bisa tidak menyukainya.

Taeyong pun membantuku dalam menulis lirik. Seperti katanya, dia memang jago dalam menulis lirik lagu. Kata-katanya mewah. Aku tersipu. Seolah itu ditujukan kepadaku.

.

.

.

Itu dua jam bersama Taeyong menulis lirik lagu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku menulis lagu bersama orang lain. Terlebih ini orang asing. Tidak. Orang asing yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Aku sampai tidak sadar ini sudah senja. Pukul setengah lima lebih dua. Langit sudah berubah jingga. Bunga sakura terkena biasnya jadi semakin indah.

Taeyong mengajakku pulang bersama. Naik bus. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula dua jam bersama Taeyong tidak menunjukkan indikasi akan berbuat sesuatu yang jahat. Taeyong juga sudah membantuku menulis lagu. Dia orang baik.

Busnya sangat ramai. Aku dan Taeyong harus berdesakan dengan penumpang yang lain. Kita bahkan tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Aku berdiri di tengah saling hadap dengan Taeyong. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum. Parasnya terkena pantulan cahaya mentari sore. Tampan.

Taeyong memegangi pundakku, ketika aku tersenggol oleh penumpang lain hampir saja jatuh ke arah kiri, tempat seorang remaja SMA sedang duduk sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun tangan Taeyong bergerak ke bawah. Ke pinggangku dan menekannya erat disana. Aku tidak menolak, mungkin Taeyong tidak ingin aku sampai jatuh jika tersenggol lagi.

.

Itu adalah tigapuluh tujuh menit perjalanan yang memberikan rasa baru dalam hidupku. Sepanjang tiga puluh tujuh menit itu Taeyong tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, sejengkalpun. Matanya yang tajampun tak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku bahkan harus terus menunduk. Aku canggung. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Kami turun di halte ke dua yang dilewati oleh bus yang kami tumpangi. Aku memang tinggal di dekat halte ini. Sekitar seratus lebih tiga meter dari halte ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Taeyong tinggal, yang pasti dia ikut turun bersamaku.

"Apa rumah Taeyong-ssi juga dekat sini?" Ku balikan badanku untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak. Dan bisa tidak jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel -ssi? Kita sudah bersama selama kurang lebih tiga jam loh." Aku tersenyum canggung.

"Um. Ya maaf. Tapi kalau rumah Taeyong tidak dekat sini, kenapa ikut turun? "

"Aku memastikan kamu baik-baik saja sampai rumah."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bukan lelaki duabelas tahun. Dan bukankah itu merepotkan?"

"Aku tidak repot." Taeyong mengambil ponselnya di saku jeansnya dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku bingung.

"Minta nomormu. Atau apapun yang bisa dihubungi. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mendengar lagu yang tadi." Taeyong berhenti sejenak. "Dengan kamu yang bernyanyi. "

Aku melongo. Dia ingin mendengar aku bernyanyi.

"Kok diam. Ayo nomornya." Aku buru-buru meraih ponselnya masih dengan raut terkejut. Lalu aku ketikan nomorku di ponsel Taeyong. Selesai. Aku mengulurkan kembali padanya, dia meraihnya dan mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya .

"Apa Taeyong yakin ingin mendengar aku bernyanyi? Suaraku ini tidak bagus lho." Taeyong sudah selesai dengan ponselnyanya dan memasukan kembali ke saku jeansnya.

"Yah kalau suara Yuta bagus sudah jadi penyanyi dong?" Aku tahu Taeyong menggodaku. Aku tersipu. Malu.

"Tapi kamu ini polos sekali ya, Yuta? "

"Polos? "

"Dengan mudahnya kamu memberikan nomormu pada orang yang belum genap lima jam kamu temui." Jujur saja aku tidak terpikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ini orang jahat? Yang akan menculikmu? Menyiksamu?"

"Apa Taeyong tega melakukannya padaku?" Aku mendongak, menatap sendu pada Taeyong.

"Hahahaha. Lihat polosnya kamu." Taeyong tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku cemberut membenahi rambutku.

"Kamu benar. Aku tidak tega." Taeyong tersenyum. Aku lagi-lagi ikut tersenyum.

Setelahnya Taeyong menyuruhku segera berjalan ke apartemenku yang gedungnya bisa terlihat jelas dari sini. Taeyong juga berkata dia harus segera pulang. Benar. Ini sudah gelap. Aku pun berjalan ke utara tempat gedung apartemenku berada. Sepuluh langkah aku menoleh, Taeyong masih disana mengawasiku sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Iya tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, Lee Taeyong. Kami pun jadi sering bertemu setelahnya. Membahas banyak hal. Terutama soal lagu. Taeyong juga banyak membantuku menulis lagu ketika aku sedang hilang ide. Tempat menulisku kini bukan kafe itu saja, biasanya Taeyong akan mengajakku ke sungai Han, dan menulis lagu disana. Di bangku dekat pagar yang membatasi sungai dengan arena untuk pejalan kaki.

Memang menulis lagu itu bisa mendapat inspirasi dari mana-mana. Dari daun yang jatuh. Air sungai yang beriak. Angin yang bertiup. Dan aku banyak mendapat inspirasi dari Taeyong. Semua gerak dan tingkahnya menginspirasiku. Ini hal yang diluar perkiraanku.

Aku menyukai Lee Taeyong. Aku menyadarinya sedari awal pertama kali aku betatap muka dengannya. Tapi ini diluar perkiraan. Aku menyukai Taeyong lebih dari yang aku rencanakan. Ini menakutkan.

Taeyong sendiri aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Ini sudah seratus delapan puluh hari sejak aku mengenalnya. Namun aku masih tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Taeyong. Rumahnya, pekerjaannya dan hal pribadi lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Selama ini aku telah bahagia. Keluar bersama Taeyong untuk menulis lagu, atau sekedar mengobrol sambil mengamati daun-daun yang jatuh.

Aku bukannya tidak mempertanyakan tentang hubungan kami. Tapi aku takut sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi jika aku menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku bukannya tidak bingung ketika Taeyong menciumku. Ya, kami sering berciuman seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi kami bukan.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke duapuluh di bulan Oktober. Musim gugur, masih tahun lalu. Ketika Taeyong mengajakku keluar. Bukan ke tempat istimewa. Ke sungai Han. Seperti biasa kami duduk di bangku dekat sungai Han.

"Musim gugur yang terindah." Aku tersenyum melihat daun-daun berwarna merah melayang-layang didepanku dan terjatuh di atas air sungai Han, mengalir terbawa arus sungai.

"Ketika musim semi kamu juga bilang yang terindah, ketika musim panas kamu juga bilang musim panas yang terindah. Setelah ini kamu juga pasti bilang musim dingin yang terindah. " Aku tertawa. Taeyong lalu merengkuhku dengan cepat.

"Aku basicly suka semua musim. Makanya semuanya terindah." Aku semakin merapatkan diri dengan Taeyong. Kalau sudah begini aku berharap bumi berhenti berotasi, waktu juga berhenti. Agar aku bisa selamanya seperti ini bersama Taeyong. Bahagia.

"Kamu tahu apa yang lebih indah?"

"Aku ya? "

"Kok percaya diri gitu."

"Bukan ya?" Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Sebal. Tapi langsung melotot begitu kusadari Taeyong mencuri ciuman dariku. Dasar modus.

"Bercanda. Iya kamu kok. Kamu yang paling indah dari semua musim. Kamu lebih cantik dari deretan sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Kamu lebih berkilau dari air laut yang terkena pantulan sinar mentari di musim panas. Kamu lebih merona dari dedaunan di musim gugur. Dan kamu juga lebih halus dari salju musim dingin. "

Aku makin menenggelamkan diriku dalam rengkuhan Taeyong. Malu dan bahagia.

"Udahan. Aku malu. "

.

.

.

Ini sudah setahun sejak aku mengenal Taeyong. Selama itu pula tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya musim yang berganti. Hubunganku denga Taeyong masih sama seperti tahun lalu. Perasaanku kepada Taeyong juga masih sama.

Aku bukannya telah berhenti bertanya-tanya. Sejujurnya segala pertanyaanku tentang hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya aku jalani bersama Taeyong semakin menjadi. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menelannya kembali sebelum sempat mengutarakannya. Aku bukannya tidak merasa tidak dicintai oleh Taeyong. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa Taeyong benar mencintaiku?

Ini bukan seperti Taeyong tidak pernah bilang 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'aku menyayangimu'. Aku mendengarnya telah ribuan kali selama setahun bersamanya. Namun tetap saja tidak ada kata 'ayo kita jalani hubungan ini lalu menikah' atau 'tetaplah disampingku' ataupun 'jangan tinggalkan aku, kamu adalah milikku'.

Dan lagi-lagi aku berpikir kata cinta dan perlakuan Taeyong sudah lebih dari cukup menjawab semua tanyaku yang tersimpan selama empat musim lamanya. Taeyong mencintaiku, mengetahuinya cukup bagiku.

Bahkan ketika ulang tahunku yang ke duapuluh dua tahun lalu Taeyong memberiku hadiah sebuah kalung perak. Yang membuatku tertegun adalah bandul kalung itu. Berbentuk bulan sabit dengan tulisan 'i love you to the moon and back' di atasnya.

Aku melongo seperti sapi ketika melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?"

"Aku suka. "

"Sini biar aku pakaikan." Taeyong meraih kalung itu dan memakaikannya dileherku. Aku menunduk melihat bandul kalungnya berkilau terkena pantulan lampu.

"I love you to the moon and back." Taeyong mencium keningku lama. Aku tanpa sadar telah menitikan setetes air mata. Aku terharu. Bahagia.

"Loh kok menangis? "

"Aku bahagia. Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Taeyong. To the moon and back three times." Aku memeluknya dengan erat kala itu. Dia balas memelukku dan menciumi pucuk kepalaku. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku bahagia bersama Taeyong. Aku harap kami bisa seperti ini selamanya.

.

Ini sudah seratus tujuh delapan hari semenjak hari itu. Dan tepat tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari sejak kami pertama bertemu. Aku berniat membelikan sesuatu untuk Taeyong. Meski mungkin Taeyong tidak mengingat hari ini, tanggal delapan belas april. Hari pertama kita saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Semua hal-hal sederhana yang telah aku lewati bersama Taeyong. Atau semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang hubungan kami yang selama ini menghantuiku. Aku cukup bahagia. Aku biarkan mengalir saja. Alami.

Kalung. Aku ingin membelikan Taeyong sebuah kalung juga. Bukan dengan bandul yang sama seperti yang Ia belikan untukku. Aku akan membeli yang berbentuk bintang. Karena bagiku Taeyong itu bintang. Dia bersinar, cerah dan menghangatkan. Dia bukan satu-satunya bintang tapi dia hanya satu. Bintang-ku.

.

.

Jam dua lebih lima. Aku berjalan di sekitar Myeongdong berniat mencari makan. Aku lapar setelah membeli kalung untuk Taeyong. Salahku sebenarnya, aku menghabiskan dua jam lebih hanya untuk memilih model bandul bintang yang pas.

Aku melihat penjual crepe di sisi kan jalan. Aku ingin makan itu saja. Karena nanti malam aku akan makan besar bersama Taeyong. Aku yang akan mentraktir, sebagai perayaan setahun kita bersama.

Sampai di stand crepe aku harus menunggu dua orang di depanku. Aku bosan, kualihkan pandanganku ke kanan. Ada seorang wanita cantik yang sibuk membujuk anak lelaki di depannya yang merengek ingin crepe. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu tatap denganku. Cantik. Ia tersenyum, aku juga.

Aku tidak berhenti mengawasi mereka. Anak lelaki itu mungkin berusia sekitar tiga tahun. Wanita itu membujuknya untuk berhenti merengek minta crepe. Karena sepertinya anak lelaki itu sudah makan banyak crepe. Aku mendengar wanita itu mengatakannya.

"Lihat itu ayah sudah datang. Ayo pulang." Wanita itu menarik lengan anak lelakinya menuju sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Aku entah kenapa jadi berdebar. Aku mengenali mobil itu. Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah sosok yang sangat ku kenal.

Sosok yang selama setahun ini menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku. Membuatku tertawa, tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan juga alasanku menangis di tengah-tengah malam karena galau dan rindu. Aku mematung tak sanggup bersuara.

Taeyong menggendong anak lelaki itu, yang dapat kupastikan adalah anaknya. Kenyataan itu entah kenapa memporak-porandagakan hatiku. Aku terluka.

Aku masih memandang Taeyong, tak sanggup mengalihkan pandan. Taeyong masih menenangkan putranya, yang masih merengek dan mulai menangis. Tatapan Taeyong teralih, bertemu tatap denganku.

Hatiku luruh, terjatuh kedasar kakiku. Kulihat Taeyong tampak terkejut. Seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan. Inginku menghampirinya, meminta penjelasan. Namun malah kubalikan badanku dengan cepat, melupakan soal crepe dan rasa lapar.

Aku berjalan seolah tiada hari esok, dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air mata. Sakit sekali.

.

Tak kusadari langkah kakiku menuju bangku di sungai Han yang biasa ku kunjungi bersama Taeyong. Air mata tak terbendung lagu, tumpah ruah bersama sesak dan sakit hati.

Aku lemas terduduk di samping bangku, dengan air mata tak berhenti. Pantas saja Taeyong tak terlihat seperti orang yang akan serius denganku. Yang akan menikahiku. Ternyata, dia adalah seorang ayah dan juga seorang suami.

Hancur.

Hati dan harapanku.

Tentu saja Taeyong hanya bisa bertemu di hari tertentu, tentu saja dia kadang tak bisa berlama-lama denganku. Tentu saja dia sering menerima telepon dan meninggalkanku setelahnya. Ada mereka-istri dan anaknya- yang menunggunya dengan cinta di rumah.

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu dimana Taeyong tinggal, apa pekerjaannya, dimana dia bekerja. Tentu saja banyak hal rahasia yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya. Karena pada dasarnya semua ini hanya berlandaskan dusta belaka.

Aku merasa hina.

Bodoh.

Taeyong brengsek. Bajingan.

Airmataku terjatuh lagi, menetes di atas helai sakura yang jatuh. Penyakit hati adalah yang paling sakit dengan luka yang tak terlihat dan tak bernoda darah.

Emosi. Kalung yang ingin ku hadiahkan kepada Taeyong, tanpa pikir panjang aku melemparnya ke sungai Han. Lalu kuraih kalung berbandul bulan sabit dengan tulisan penuh kebohongan itu. Aku menariknya setega hati. Tak perduli leherku terluka. Sakit hati ini lebih darinya. Aku melemparnya tanpa sungkan ke sungai Han.

Berharap seluruh perasaanku luruh dan tenggelam ke dasar sungai Han bersama kalung-kalung itu. Begitu pula segala kebohongan manis dari Taeyong.

Ini bodoh. Selama tigaratus enampuluh lima hari aku bahagia di bohongi. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin lelaki terbodoh dari yang terbodoh sekalipun.

Dustamu.

Menghancurkanku.

.

.

Ku kemasi barangku seadanya. Ku bawa passport dan visaku. Akan kutinggalkan semuanya di negeri gingseng ini. Kenangan bahagia yang berbalut dusta. Kebohongan yang membawaku dalam bahagia. Dan juga Lee Taeyong.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke negeriku, Jepang. Berharap segalanya akan segera aku lupakan bersama dengan diriku yang meninggalkan segalanya di korea.

Lee Taeyong.

Semoga kamu bahagia.

Bersama keluargamu.

Aku juga akan bahagia.

Mengenangmu dalam cerita masa lalu.

Dengan semua dustamu.

Yang kau mulai sejak hari kedelapan belas bulan april, musim tahun lalu.

Dan berakhir juga pada hari kedelapan belas bulan april, musim semi tahun ini.

Aku akan mengenangnya dengan senyuman,

Dustamu di bulan april.

END

Ini cerita ala kadarnya, maklum kalau bosen bacanya.

Ini fic terisnpirasi dari soonhoon, iya soonyoung dan jihoonya svt. Aku sayang bgt sama mereka, they both are my babies. Kenapa terinspirasi dr mereka. Karena menurutku soonhoon itu angsty couple. Gak bisa gak nangis kalau liat moment mereka, apalagi kalo liat fmv soonhoon ft jicheol atau seoksoon, hancur hati.

Karena aku sayang Yutae, well my love for them is infinity. Makanya aku bikin ini pake cast mereka.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, bahkan sampe cuap2 aku dibaca, kamu luar biasa.

Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan. Bagi yang gak juga gpp, pasti capek habis baca fic membosankan gini.

Istirahat aja.

Seeuhun.


End file.
